vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Appetite of a People-Pleaser/@comment-153.107.192.203-20180625035041/@comment-53539-20180626001239
You can find on youtube plenty of producers who randomly take VSQ/VSQX files and slap into Vocaloid and switch out the vocal and upload it onto Vocaloid. To them its good because Len is singing, or Ryuto, or whomever... To us we can hear every mistake they never fixed because they didn't put the effort to fix up the file. Think of the number of people who naturally say "English Vocaloids are bad" in Vocaloid2's era, if you go into something thinking its bad or good you often judge it based on a bias preference. The same goes for Piko singing in low octaves, people like that but according to his stats, his vocal can't handle down there and he will suffer quality issues as Vocaloid has to improvise results. If we like a Vocaloid we're more likely to think something which sounds bad is actually good. My oint as I said, Flower's tone is bad even if the pronunciation is wrong. The other thing to note is we just can't hear often with our own ears how bad music is, in terms of things like quality, but when subjected to a software an audio engineer could point out bugs and errors that were missed. At the end of the day, subjective opinions or not, if 100 people say something is bad and 100 say its not, then who is right and who is wrong? If one person says something is bad and 100 say its good, is that 1 person in the wrong? If 100 people say something is bad and 1 says its good is it any different? Bare in mind in both cases, there is a chance people will miss a point that the other side has not considered, and that can be a major issue with something that no one spotted that could be a deal breaker. We don't read other peoples opinions in the first place to ness. validate our own, we often read them to find out what we missed and get an alternative POV. The process causes us to ponder more in-depth on a subject and challenge our opinions on that subject. To me the song is bad because Flower sounds off both as a singer and as a speaker, there just are so many things wrong that the song is not pleasant to listen to. ITs not that I'm a fan of Flower, because I'm not but she has always been "meh" to me, its literally even if I did like her this song wouldn't be on the "best of Flower" list. I honestly think that's fine though, people enjoy the song despite how awful it sounds to me. I literally am not hear to spoil peoples liking of it. As I said though, the song is attracting a lot of attention and a lot of criticism either way for the songs flaws. IT seems a lot of people are just divided on the song and everyone leans to a extreme in either direction. Some like it and other don't, but its a very seesaw effect. I have a funny feeling the subject and art is more of why its got its followers then completely the song, I've noticed a few commits on her outfit that makes me wonder... :-? But at the end of the day, I'm happy this song exists as I've said, its created our first hot debate on a song and I wish we did this more often. If a song is a talk piece then its dont more then its job of being a song. Edit; I wrote this late at night, if it doesn't make sense, I was half awake. Been doing this a lot lately, can't sleep well.